


[于桑]海边的赌徒

by illumi



Series: His Heel of Achilles [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, boys, long time ago
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumi/pseuds/illumi
Summary: 两人似乎都没有意识到，他们在三两散落着情侣旅人的海滩共同度过了一整个下午。太阳海岸的初会面，以及第一个吻。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: His Heel of Achilles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693027
Kudos: 5





	[于桑]海边的赌徒

**Author's Note:**

> 一掬清甜的椰子水。

因为提前收到了信，桑克瑞德早早赶到了利姆萨·罗敏萨的码头迎接老师一行人的到来。

“我还有别的事情交代给了于里昂热，他先过去了。”路易索瓦大师看着探头向他身后望的人类少年，善解人意的解释道，并回头瞧了瞧，“应该还没走远。”

原来是叫做于里昂热么……

在与路易索瓦大师学习的最初，桑克瑞德就曾直言不讳的抱怨过老师的语言表达太晦涩难懂。除了通信上偶尔出现在他看来有如天书一般的大段文字，即使当面教授一些关键的知识，桑克瑞德依然要绞尽脑汁去理解个中的含义。自知有天资是一码事——至少自己有那么多无师自通的技能，学什么也都很快，但在这位真正让他折服的老师和长辈面前，他唯有一面敬服，一面嘴硬着。

等他痛快表达完满肚子的抱怨，老师哈哈大笑，精灵长长的耳朵也跟着上下抖动。年长者微笑着告诉他，自己还有一位年轻的得意门生，格外热爱钻研预言诗。

“你若是听他说话，便像是猜谜了。”

顺着老师视线所向桑克瑞德捕捉到一个隐藏在罩帽下的高个子身影正朝相反方向远去，几乎没有存在感的混在来往的人群中间。

他暗暗决定，得空了顺便练习一下自己的侦查技巧。

将影子藏在树影中，桑克瑞德从树干后稍微探出头去，看自己一路跟踪到此的那个人缓缓横穿过一片沙滩，走到更远处的一簇树丛旁，坐在了有树荫遮挡的沙上，脱下了始终兜住头部的罩帽，露出了一颗年轻精灵的面庞。

精灵始终面向前方注视着大海，下巴稍稍上扬，睫毛微微的扑闪着，仿佛因海面粼粼的反光而有点睁不开眼睛。

此时出现大约也不会很唐突吧，毕竟这里是旅游圣地，搭个讪而已。虽然平时眼都不眨就有成算的他这时候竟然连个恰当的开场白都没想出来，但他的双腿似乎比脑子更快做了决定，迈开步子径直走了过去。

面对缓步至面前站定的来者，精灵没有起身，只是转过头来朝着短发的人类男子发出温和的问候并颔首致意。

“桑克瑞德。”温和而洁净的声音。

“你怎么知道我是谁？”

精灵低头微笑，又仿佛避开桑克瑞德诧异的直视：“听老师说，你精通与淑女搭讪——不，沟通的技巧。只是我并非女士，可能要让你失望了。”

这一番促狭让桑克瑞德哭笑不得。我在老师的学生那里都是个什么样的名声啊……

“我注意到你是一路跟着我过来这里的，想必早已知道我是谁了。”

桑克瑞德有些尴尬地摊了摊手。

“就是说你知道我一直在附近？”

精灵点了点头，白皙细瘦的脸上透出一丝微红，透露了心里的一点小得意：“我能感知到一些……气息，和以太的微妙变化。这是我自己判断事物未来动向的方法之一。”

“看来我的潜行技能在你这儿是没用了。”桑克瑞德耸了耸肩。

此刻走也不是，一直站着说话也没意思，他索性在于里昂热的旁边就地坐了下来。

“为何要对我使用潜行？我并非你的敌人。”

这个过于认真的提问让桑克瑞德再度语塞。他挠了挠头，决定还是反戈一击：“你怎么知道？也许有一天我们会成为对立的两方也说不定。”

于里昂热几乎整个上半身都转过来，浅金色眼眸的注视让桑克瑞德忽然开始怀疑，自己刚才的话是不是太过孩子气。这让他气势上先主动卸了一半，只好任由这几近凝视的目光把自己看个一干二净。

好一会儿，精灵方才十分笃定地发声：“不会的，我们都是老师的学生。而且……”

“而且怎样？”注意到了话说一半的迟疑，桑克瑞德抓紧机会乘胜追击。

“我感觉得到，你不会成为敌人。”

“哈。”

桑克瑞德双臂当枕头放在脑后，在沙子上躺了下来。

“你们这些研究预言的人可真奇怪。”他透过树阴瞪着头顶的一片湛蓝无云，仿佛在自言自语。

这一位也是，恩师也是。未来真的有那么多可以被窥见的机会吗？

或许是自己刚才那句话声音小，于里昂热并没有搭腔。

“对了，你既然知道我在跟踪你，为什么不早点做出反应？” 

“你施展潜行之术当然是为了不让我发现。既然当时你并未打算像现在这样和我说话，也没有暴露行迹，一定有你自己的理由。我没有权力去干涉你的判断。”

桑克瑞德咧开嘴巴笑了起来，为数不多的失手经历中，这一次居然让人有点开心。

“对你来说，我明明早就暴露了。”

于里昂热也转过头，与人类对上目光：“认识你很高兴，桑克瑞德。”

他喜欢抿嘴笑，保守种族的特征——桑克瑞德在脑内更新情报——但率真，诚恳，说的话也不难懂。

太阳海岸是个能让人忘记时间的地方，他到这儿来干什么？ 

未及问出口，预读了读心术似的精灵仿缓缓说道：“我出生在内陆，周边都是山林，小时候没有见过海。读书期间也没怎么走动。这次刚好和老师一起过来，就想到这儿看看。

“……海洋如同一部星球的鸿篇巨制，充满了预言与记忆，时间在这里隐匿了唯一的轨迹，呈现出重叠交错的指向。

“所谓预言，指向的是无数可能性中当中的一支，然而海洋则把所包容的一切皆呈现在此，我们无法窥测其中的万分之一。纵使驰骋想象，也会在其中迷失方向，找不回来路。此间的危险摄人心魄，却又令人神往……”

桑克瑞德几乎怀疑，自己的耳朵或许已经被这个人的声音精炼了。

荡漾的海水和婆娑的树影把他们几乎拉入到仿佛没有其他人的空间，时间亦在此定格，虚化了这树阴一角以外的全部画面。显示出时间仍在流动的，是海风吹拂着的于里昂热的头发，以及被桑克瑞德的一只手按住的想要伸出手去轻抚精灵面颊的自己的另一只手。

在人类开始犹豫自己究竟要不要这么自律的时候，精灵忽然切换出了过于遥远的话题。

“但我很怕热，可能是因为出生于北方的缘故，对这里的气候并不很适应。但在这里吹着海风很舒适，不知不觉就说了那么多，真是对你不住。”

时钟的齿轮再度开始转动，甚至略微超出了应有的速度。桑克瑞德意识到这可能是自己心跳被动加速了的缘故，赶忙收回自己的目光，摇了摇头。

关于时间的话题和内心的小状况都暂告一个段落，于里昂热似乎也想换个更放松的姿势，他用一只手肘支撑着头部，朝着桑克瑞德躺着的一边侧卧下来。

语言的表达不再重要，周遭的环境也适时的回归，风吹过树丛和海水，鸟与小虫扑扇着翅膀飞过，交揉成典型的太阳海岸的背景音，仿佛刚刚时间旅行的两人又从未知的节点回到了这里，而当下的时间才不过眨一下眼。

且不论他们曾去了哪个时空的位面，沙滩上的温度已然随着远处缓缓沉落的夕阳而降了下来，揭示了两人在三两散落着情侣旅人的海滩共同度过了一个下午的事实。风里有了一丝凉意，涨潮后贴近了的海水带起了丝丝腥味，两人终于从慵懒的睡意中渐渐转醒过来。

“明天我就和老师一起回去了。”

“嗯，我知道。”

他们沉默的看着落日慢慢烧尽，于里昂热率先从沙滩上站起身来。

“很抱歉起初和你开了玩笑，”这次依旧是精灵率先开口，“我多次听老师说，你拥有善与人交际的天赋，这着实令我羡慕……”

“那我可要往地底下钻了，今天我就已经有两项技能对你无效。”

“不不，我的意思是说，我本不善于和任何人开启话题，但今天很不同。能这样与你畅谈让我体会到了微风般的愉悦。我很感谢你的陪伴，这将是我此行最为美好的回忆。”

于里昂热理了理挡住眼睛的额发，似乎为自己稍显急切的表达而有点羞涩。但他很快又扬起脸来，微笑的看着年轻的人类。

“盼望早日与你再见，桑克瑞德。”

于里昂热拉上罩帽，以精灵的方式向他行礼。

“请允许我就此告辞。”

看着他在微暗天色中转身离去，桑克瑞德忽然意识到，今天下午如同坏掉了的怀表一般忽快忽慢的时间，已经给他点明了一个小小的真相。他咬了咬嘴唇，决定赌一把。

也算是不成功便成仁的将自己一军吧。

他深吸一口气，叫住了正渐渐走远的于里昂热，在他转身停下的同时快步跑到他的面前，双手扯住他的罩帽，让精灵不得不弯下腰来，凑近自己。

他在精灵刚要提问而微启的薄唇上浅浅一吻。

“这是临别的礼物，下次见面要还给我。”

说罢，他便快速奔向近旁的丛林隐入黄昏匿去了身形。

他没有回头，而是一路往某个远离海滩的方向跑去，脑内定格着那一瞬精灵睁大的眼睛，确信那家伙一定会站在原地呆掉。

这昭示着得分的画面让他觉得自己已然中了大奖，而有待探索的未来让他燃起了一些不思正途的斗志，老师大概会无奈的摇头吧。

始终狂跳个不停的心脏就是桑克瑞德此刻雀跃的明证，尽管这心态仿若孩童最为简单的快乐，但已经是成年人的自己眼下最迫切需要的是一杯凉爽的好酒，就着仍萦绕在嘴角的温软嘴唇的余味，为再会之时即将赢得的奖赏干杯。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读。


End file.
